Holding out, holding up
by thousand-miles
Summary: Ever since her return she and Aaron, yes that what she called him nowadays, had been getting closer. The explanation of the introduction Beth. Hotch/Prentiss of course.


Title: Holding out, holding up

Author: thousand_miles

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I just enjoy playing with these characters. I don't own them.

Spoilers: 7x10

Summary: Ever since her return she and Aaron, yes that what she called him nowadays, had been getting closer. The explanation of the introduction Beth. Hotch/Prentiss of course.

A/N: After seeing 7x10 this popped into my head. It seemed like the best way to explain the introduction of Beth. I didn't dislike Beth at all, I just think Hotch and Prentiss belong together so this fic is my view on this episode. This is my way to fix the episode. Reviews are very much welcomed. Constructive criticism also. No flames please.

**Holding out, holding up.**

"This is how you deflect things?" Emily Prentiss was standing at her boss's desk, hands on her hips.

He sighed. He hadn't counted on the whole team finding out. "It's Dave's fault. I only wanted him to shut up, but he made sure everybody heard."

"Did you clarify things with him, later?" Ever since her return she and Aaron, yes that what she called him nowadays, had been getting closer. Her faked death had made them realize they couldn't let a chance like this pass them by. They had been taking things slow, realizing all too well there was just as much at risk as there was to gain. They kept their developing relationship a secret from the team, which wasn't easy when the team existed of profilers. But they were good too. Nobody noticed anything, except for David Rossi. Dave knew them both too well and read them too well to not notice. And Dave being Dave, he kept throwing comments at both of them. Asking them separately how the weekend had been, where she'd gone, where he'd gone. They weren't fooled. They'd thought about telling him the truth but neither were prepared to do that just yet. For now they wanted to keep this to themselves. This was precious time, these were precious moments and they didn't want to share. And so they decided to play a little game to distract their friend.

As luck would have it, Hotch had run into someone in the park, Beth. What Dave didn't know was that Beth had also met Emily at the park because she and Aaron sometimes did their runs together. She'd seen him talking to the woman. His posture at first relaxed, but slowly getting tenser. Walking up to them she could hear the woman asking him to go cycling with her to give her some tips. She smiled when she saw him shift his weight. He was uncomfortable now. Before he could say anything, the woman had given him her card. Finally reaching the two, she stopped next to Hotch and kissed him on the cheek, surprising him. "Hi." It was enough to get the point across to the woman Hotch introduced to her as Beth. Hotch being Hotch had explained what they'd been talking about and told her that Beth wanted to go cycling to get some tips. Emily sure didn't mind. She trusted him and for Beth there was no doubt as to what the situation was. She'd told Beth Hotch would give her a call before they said their goodbyes.

"I thought we wanted to get him off our case." He didn't understand her question.

"We did. It's just…" She ran a hand through her hair. She fell silent.

Hotch stood from his desk and walked around to her. "What?" He bent his head so he could see her dark eyes. "You don't like the idea of people thinking I'm dating some woman." His voice was soft, gentle and he was right.

"I know it's silly."

"Emily," again the soft, gentle voice. "it's okay. I wouldn't like to hear people talking about you dating some guy, even if it wasn't true." He wanted to pull her into his arms, but couldn't, not at the office.

Knowing they couldn't hug, she sighed and smiled. He knew her so well.

"I'll take care of it, okay?" He reassured her.

Neither had expected the team to find out so soon and in the way they did, but maybe it was for the best. As soon as they'd found out the suspect's son was dying she'd seen Hotch struggle, knowing he was thinking of Jack. When he'd gone to the hospital with Reid, she'd wanted to go with them, but knew she couldn't. She waited, with the rest of the team, at the precinct. They were all in the conference room when she spotted them walking into the precinct, making their way to them. She could see the tension in his body. She saw how he clenched his jaw. However it wasn't until the door opened and she could really look into his eyes that she gasped. The anguish, the pain, the sadness, he was all trying so hard to fight against it, but she saw he was losing the battle. She couldn't help herself. " Aaron." Her voice was a whisper, his anguish tore at her heart.

It seemed as if he didn't see anybody else but Emily in the room. Or maybe he did and he didn't care. He only had eyes for her because he needed her strength. He walked up to her and pulled her into his arms, crushing her to him, holding her as close as possible as he buried his face in her neck. " Emily." He whispered against her neck. Having her in his arms, feeling her against him, her smell surrounding him, was what he needed right now. "He's gone."

There wasn't anything to say and so she didn't. She just held him, knowing it was her strength he needed right now. She stroked his back, feeling the tension leave his body. When she felt him take a deep breath, she knew he was trying hard to regain control again. She kissed him softly on the cheek and pulled back to look at him. His dark brown eyes still held so much sadness. "Don't do this to yourself, okay. Jack's at home. He's safe, he's healthy."

"I know. It's just…" He searched for words.

"You know the feeling of loss and even if you don't always want to admit it, the thought of something happening to Jack is always in the back of your mind. You can handle danger better than sickness because danger you can fight, but sickness makes you feel helpless. And that helplessness reminds you of Foyet. You don't ever want to feel like that again."

Despite everything he felt a small smile appeared on his face. She knew him so well. He really couldn't hide anything from her if he wanted too, not that he did. He pulled her back to him again and kissed her hair. " Thank you."

After taking another moment to regain composure, Hotch stepped back from her. Looking around she saw they were the only ones in the room. Apparently the others had left without them knowing. Looking outside she saw them hovering round the conference room, not being subtle about watching them. Following Emily's gaze Hotch watched his colleagues. "Well, I guess it's not a secret anymore."

"You can still go cycling with Beth. Wouldn't want to disappoint her." Smiling she opened the conference room door. It was time to go home.

The End.


End file.
